


the last day

by awastedream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, mention of original character/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awastedream/pseuds/awastedream
Summary: Oikawa go to Iwaizumi’s house to say goodbye to his dear friend before he leave the town for university but nothing goes like he has planned.





	

"Is Iwa-chan in his room?" Oikawa asked Iwaizumi's mother as she was cooking agedashi tofu for dinner. It was Iwaizumi's favorite food ever, which meant he was in a mood and his mother was trying to cheer him up.

Iwaizumi was pretty simple person, so eating his favorite food could improve his mood drastically within the blink of an eye.

Iwaizumi's mother didn't hear Oikawa's voice at first, as she was too focused on the dinner she was making and she had her headphones on; listening to music while cooking was something Oikawa's mother did too often as well, and sometimes he wondered if these two got the habit from each other. After all, their mothers were friends for nearly forty years, and this meant that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been friends since they were 5 years old.

Oikawa wished to have a long-time friendship with Iwaizumi like their mothers have. He wanted to be friends with Iwaizumi for another twenty years, no, even more; in fact, all he wanted was to be with Iwaizumi until his very last breath.

Oikawa stopped to lying to himself years ago and finally faced the feelings he has for Iwaizumi. Oikawa was perfectly aware of the fact that he had been in love with his best friend for years, the person who was also a man and the only son of his mother’s closest friend.

He might not have been brave enough to say it loud, but he was also not dense enough to not realize that his feelings were more than a platonic relationship .

"Airi-okaasan, is Iwa-chan in his room?" Oikawa repeated his question and touched her shoulder softly to make sure he wasn't scaring her.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa called each other's mother’s names with adding “okaasan” since they could speak. It was a request from their mothers, since they wanted to be like a mother to each other's children, and they definitely were. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi always felt like they had two mothers. It was a curse and a gift at the same time. It was a gift because Oikawa liked the idea of Iwaizumi treating his mother as his own as if they were a family, but it was also a curse because they were too much like a family that most of people around them acted like they were actual brothers.

"Tooru, sweetie," Airi smiled sincerely at Oikawa. She always welcomed Oikawa with a genuine smile and love but Oikawa wondered how she would welcome him if she knew how Oikawa felt about her son. She took off her headphones and asked, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here. How are you? Are you hungry? If you are, dinner will be ready in half an hour. Please stay with us."

"Thank you so much for the offer, but I probably can’t stay. I need to go home and pack up my things,” Oikawa said a sad smile. He still couldn't get used to the fact that he would be leaving this town in two weeks.

Airi's beautiful smile broke and sadness enveloped the whole room. "I see that you're nervous because you're going to a city full of strangers, but it's the best for you. You will be going to a university of your dreams and you will be an important part of the greatest team, so don't show that sad smile, a bright future is ahead of you."

Oikawa almost said out loud, "Yes, but what's the point of all this if Iwa-chan is not my side? What's the point of being a part of the greatest team if Iwa-chan is not my ace to hit my tosses?" but he knew that these words would bring nothing but trouble so instead of saying how he actually felt, he replied, "I know and I won't waste it.” Faking a smile, Oikawa continued, “Is Iwa-chan in his room? There is something I want to talk with him."

Airi nodded her head. "He is in his room, and his mood is pretty bad too. This is why I'm cooking agedashi tofu. I hope this will make him feel better."

Oikawa was glad because he guessed it right, but the timing couldn't be worse. After all, Oikawa was here to say goodbye to Iwaizumi. He was leaving the town to settle in his house, and he would officially move out in two weeks, but he probably could be in the new town within four days.

"Did something happen?" Oikawa asked. When they talked on the phone earlier that morning, Iwaizumi's voice had sounded pretty nice and Oikawa wondered what happened in those five hours to change his mood so suddenly.

Airi looked like she wasn't sure if she should tell to him or not, or more like she had any right to say it to Oikawa, but she replied, "Let's say, he went out to meet his friend happily, but came back home in tears."

Oikawa wasn’t sure if Airi was serious about the tears or just exaggerating but her face looked way too serious. "Was he actually in tears?" Oikawa couldn't help but ask. There weren’t many times that Iwaizumi cried; in fact there were only a few times that Oikawa saw his tears and the last one was when they lost to Karasuno High. Iwaizumi blamed himself for their lost and was brought to tears. Even though Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and the entire team told him that it wasn't his fault, Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi still felt guilty about it.

That idiot always kept telling Oikawa all the time that he shouldn't fighting by himself or the team with the better six is stronger, but he never once listened his own advice.

Airi stayed in silence for a minute to think, and then she decided to tell Oikawa the truth. After all, Oikawa would make Iwaizumi feel much better than food ever could. "Yes," she nodded her head, "You probably already knew that Hajime is going out with someone." Oikawa nodded his head. "Sadly, I do know," murmured to himself.

Iwaizumi started to go out with someone before their match against Karasuno. It was completely out of the blue and when he told Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa that he was going out with someone, Oikawa thought it was some kind of lame joke. But it wasn't a joke, and Iwaizumi's didn't tell any of them who he was going out with, or how the hell they had met, or what her name was. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were having doubts about if this person was even real or not, but Oikawa knew she was. Iwaizumi wasn't type of person to tell those kinds of lies.

Oikawa was burning with jealously but didn't have the right to say anything about it since he himself went out with many others before. He thought he never had a chance with Iwaizumi and tried to get over with him with other people, but it didn't work out well.

Holding their hands, telling them words of love that he didn't mean, and kissing the lips he didn't even want to taste made him feel too wrong and what he was doing was using people and it wasn't fair to them when they were genuinely serious about their feelings. Oikawa promised himself that he wouldn’t go out with someone he didn’t have feelings for, even if this meant that he would have to be alone for years. He wouldn’t be playing with people's emotions anymore and would wait until he was free from this unrequited love.

"I know. Did something happen between them? Did she break our Iwa-chan's heart?" Oikawa asked, and tried to not sound bitter.

Airi took a breath, "Yes, that person broke his heart, in the worst way he could have."

For a minute Oikawa thought that Ari meant "she", but it seemed that Airi meant what she said because she continued, "Oh, I didn't know that the person Iwa-chan was dating is a man. It's my fault for thinking so, but he seemed very happy to be with them, I wonder what happened between them." Oikawa tried to keep his cool together as much as he could, because he absolutely did not see this coming. It was his fault to assume that person was a girl when there was no sign of Iwaizumi likes girls in the first place. Still, it made Oikawa feel worse because all he could think about was if Iwaizumi liked boys, then why couldn't Oikawa be the one he loves? Why couldn't Oikawa be the one that Iwaizumi wants?

"It's something you should ask him. I know you would react like this, but he was too scared and I feel bad for telling his secret like this, but right now he needs your help." Airi said and hoped that Oikawa could heal her son’s broken heart, but Oikawa wondered who would heal his own broken heart.

  
                                                                                                                           ||~~*~~||

  
Oikawa was standing in front of Iwaizumi's door, thinking of what kind of face he should make. What he just heard was too much for him; he only came here to say goodbye to his beloved

friend and first love -probably his last one as well- and he just learned that Iwaizumi actually liked boys and maybe, just maybe, he could have a chance if he tried harder.

But now everything was too late. Oikawa was moving out to another city that was far away and Iwaizumi had preferred to stay in the town to help his father with his business, and he had preferred go to a local university. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi had potential to go into a university in Tokyo but he didn't even try to take the tests for it, and Oikawa still couldn't understand why. Iwaizumi was heartbroken because of another man and Oikawa had to comfort him and say goodbye to him. Oikawa knew it was cruel of him to do, but if he couldn't do that now, he couldn't do it ever.

Oikawa was still too nervous to knock on his door and standing in front of the door like an idiot, he heard Iwaizumi ask, "Are you going to stand out there or will you come in?" His voice sounded forced, and Oikawa thought to himself, "Damn, he definitely did cry.”

Oikawa opened the door and tried to say hi in his usually lively-self. "Hi, Iwa-chan~"

"What took so long, idiot?" Iwaizumi asked. He was playing a game but Oikawa couldn’t see what the game was.

"I was just thinking of what kind of grand entrance to make," Oikawa said while sticking his tongue out.

"Cut the crap, I could hear every word you two talked about. There’s no need to put on a show," Iwaizumi said, not taking his eyes away from the screen to meet Oikawa’s gaze.

"I'm not the only one that tried to put a show. In fact it's you, the one trying to put a show, am I wrong?" Oikawa’s suddenly got serious, but there was no reaction from Iwaizumi.

"There was no way I could say that to you," was the only thing Iwaizumi said.

"Why? Do I seem like a person that judges people like that? Am I such a person?" Oikawa sounded like he was hurt and he definitely was. He was hurt by the little trust Iwaizumi had for him.

"No, it's not like that." Iwaizumi said. It was getting on Oikawa's nerves how he was continuing to play his video game even now.

"Then what? Explain it to me, please? I think I deserve that much." Oikawa begged in a desperate voice.

Iwaizumi said, "If I told you the truth, you would want to meet him, and if you meet him, then the whole school would learn about him because your scary fangirls are stalking you every damn minute." Iwaizumi finally put down his game controller and faced Oikawa. As Oikawa had

expected, Iwaizumi's eyes were swollen and red and it was clear that he did cry because of that man. Oikawa could feel his own blood rushing to his head and he was wondered what that man did to Iwaizumi to make someone so strong cry.

"And then your life would be a nightmare because everyone would gossip about us,” continued Iwaizumi. “They would make rumors that would bother you, maybe even ruin your future, because I'm sure those rumors would follow you no matter where you went, and that is something I never want to see happen. I don't want to see you to suffer because of me, because I like boys, because I like you." Iwaizumi finished.

Oikawa was having a hard time believing his own ears. He thought he misheard Iwaizumi or it was just a wish of his, but Iwaizumi's red face was proof of the fact that there wasn't a problem with his ears and those words were real. "What did you just say?" Oikawa asked, wanting to confirm it one more time.

"Just leave," Iwaizumi said, he turned his back to Oikawa to pick up his game controller again. "I know that you came here to say goodbye, and we just said it." Iwaizumi sighed. "Go to Tokyo and live the life that you deserve. I hope you will be happy. I'm wishing this from bottom of my heart."

"Is that your way of saying ‘I'm madly in love with you?’" Oikawa asked, hoping he didn’t sound like he was joking but from the way Iwaizumi put down his game controller, it seemed like it sounded so.

"Don't make fun with me, don't you even dare," Iwaizumi hissed and got up, looking like he was ready to throw out Oikawa out of his room, from his house, and maybe from his heart.

Oikawa quickly pulled Iwaizumi closer to himself. This was his last chance and if he fucked it up, he would never have another chance. He wasn't sure if he should go for it because even if everything worked out well, they would have a long-distance relationship long-distance relationships are making people feel too insecure, making them grow apart, making them fall out of love, and this is why most relationships don’t last, but Oikawa was pretty sure that if it was them, they could find a way to make it work.

"Before making a quick decision, like I'm making fun of you, listen to me? Will you let me talk?" Oikawa begged. His face was looking like he had something important to confess.

Iwaizumi he knows that he owes Oikawa at least that much, "Go head, tell me what you want to say, but after then it will end here, we won't talk about this ever again, promise?"

Oikawa sighed, of course Iwaizumi would make Oikawa a promise like that, he wouldn't even expect to hear something else, but the good thing is Iwaizumi wasn't try to make everything over between them, and it was a good sign.

"Okay I promise, but we will talk about everything in this room today, there won't be left not even one unanswered question, after that I'll leave this room and we will never talk about it, deal?" Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he should make this deal, because it could easily back fire but he needed to face with stuffs that he has been runs away from such a long time.

"Deal! So now let go of me and just tell me what do you want to know." Iwaizumi said and try to get away from Oikawa.

Oikawa's didn't want to let go of Iwaizumi, it making feel so good to have Iwaizumi so close to him that he almost could hear Iwaizumi's heartbeats and feel his breathe on his skin, but deal is deal, and he let go of Iwaizumi, even if he didn't want to and give his personal space back.

"Let's start with, the reason why you cried?" Oikawa asked, he has questions that he was curious the most, but he couldn't stop looking at Iwaizumi's swollen eyes and wonder what happened to him to make him cry that hard.

"I don't know what are you talking about, I didn't cry." Iwaizumi said stubbornly, it would be a miracle to Iwaizumi spit out everything easily.

Oikawa couldn't help but laugh, he knows it would make Iwaizumi offense but he couldn't control it, "Iwa-chan, your swollen eyes are telling everything, so no point of try, and didn't we agreed on we will answer every question, hmm?"

"Tch," Iwaizumi was looking at Oikawa as if he was cursing Oikawa, "Fine, I cried because I heared that you was leaving the town today, from your sister." Iwaizumi was try so hard to not make an eye contant with Oikawa.

"I'm sorry? You cried because of me? Not because your boyfriend broke your heart?" Oikawa asked.

"No, it's not like that" Iwaizumi sighed, "we break up a few days ago and it was a clean break up, we were never serious enough to broke each others hearts."

Oikawa get closer to Iwaizumi step by step, "You're telling me," touched Iwaizumi's face gently, Iwaizumi's face was much softer than Oikawa thought, probably he got such a soft skin from his mother's dna, just like his skin color. "I am the reason why for this swollen eyes?" with Oikawa's sudden touch Iwaizumi's face turn into a light shade of red, he tried to get away from Oikawa but this time Oikawa didn't plan to let him go, "Am I responsible for the face you're making now?" Oikawa asked.

"You're impossible," Iwaizumi cursed, his eyes wasn't looking at Oikawa's, he was feeling too embarrassed to met with Oikawa's eyes, "stop doing this to me."

"I'm doing nothing to you," Oikawa said, he was holding back himself barely to not kiss Iwaizumi's lips, make him silent, make him understand his feeling but Iwaizumi surprisingly was shy type and it was too much fun to tease him like that and watch him blush. "How long?" Oikawa asked, "How long have you been in love with me?"

"Why you want to know this? How knowing this will help our friendship? Won't you feel like betrayed if you know how long I was looking at you those kind of eyes when you were thinking I was a friend?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Iwa-chan, I didn't know what a person could be that dense, but as always Iwa-chan proves me wrong," Oikawa chuckled, "do you even realize how we're looking like right now? do you even realize that you are in my arms right now?" Oikawa made Iwaizumi looked at pier glass standing next to Iwaizumi's study desk.

Oikawa arms were around Iwaizumi's waist and Iwaizumi was so close to Oikawa's chest, from what Iwaizumi sees through mirror, they was seems like a couple, they was seems like two person that love each other.

"Do you understand this? Do you understand what I try to mean?" Oikawa asked.

"No, I don't and I won't if you won't say it clearly." Iwaizumi said, although now he knows what Oikawa try to mean.

"Really, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, somehow saying those words was harder than he thought, even if it was Iwaizumi whom was standing in front of him.

"I'll get you tons of milk breads if you do." Iwaizumi said, he just wanted to hear those words from from Oikawa's mouth, he wants to hear those words, or else he couldn't believe this is reality.

Oikawa took a deep breathe, he never said those words before, not even once, and he never thought he could say them to Iwaizumi, the person he loved and wanted the most but always thought he couldn't be with, "Hajime, I'm in love with you! I always were, and I didn't stop loving you even once."

"Thank you." Iwaizumi said and kissed the lips he has been loving for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> there might be a sequel for this but we will see
> 
> maggie thank you for making me write thisfic and user taitsu for being my precious beta!!
> 
> I apologize to people who was kind enough to leave such sweet comments on this work I accidentally delete the chap and they all gone I didn't delete them (technical I did but didn't do it willingly) I hope yall are having a great day


End file.
